Caminando hacia las sombras
by Warminadore
Summary: Empieza la primer Saga, Naruto comenzara su entrenamiento bajo la tutela de Itachi y quien sabe a donde lo lleve la descion que tomo
1. EL Inicio

La noche de la masacre del clan Uchiha un Naruto moribundo se encuentra con un Itachi que trataba de escapar de los Anbu

**Prologo**

**El Zorro y La Comadreja **

Caía la noche en la majestuosa Konohabagakure No Santo, la cual era conocida como la mayor y más poderosa aldea Ninja, la mayoría ya estaba en sus casas descansando luego de un arduo día de trabajo, ya sea como civiles o shinobis cumpliendo distintas misiones. Pero siempre hay excepciones un joven rubio de 8 años se encontraba escapando de una multitud que lo perseguía con a intención de golpearlo hasta cansarse, pero por un misero error de calculo del pequeño kitsune entra en un callejón sin salida y cuando lo rodearon un aldeano lo pateo en el estomago dejándolo sin aire

-No esperen…..por favor…yo no les eh hecho nada. Dijo el pequeño adolorido mientras estaba tirado en el suelo

-Maldito demonio por ti perdí a mi esposa e hija. Mientras golpeaba al niño.

-Pagaras por lo que le hiciste al Yondaime. Grito un shinobi mientras le lanzaba un Jutsu de Katon al pequeño. Luego de unos 15 minutos se fueron bastante satisfechos dejando al niño al borde de la muerte.

**En el barrio Uchiha**

-¿Por que nii-san por que? Dijo un niño azabache de unos 8 años llorando la muerte de sus padres a causa de su hermano.

-Para probar mi poder por eso Sasuke. Dijo otro azabache portando el uniforme Anbu

-Por eso solamente maldición tu no pudiste haberlo echo Itachi. Grito el niño ya muy enfadado.

-Así Sasuke ódiame y cuando tengas los mismos ojos que yo ven y búscame. Hablo a punto de irse pero en ese momento alguien irrumpe en la habitación en la que estaban.

-! Maldito fuiste tú ¡Entro gritando una niña de la misma edad que Sasuke. La cual había llegado hace unos momentos por haber estado jugando con un amigo hasta hace unos momentos

-Yumi-chan. Grito Sasuke a la niña que era su prima.

-Muere. Lanzándose al ataque con un kunai y un sharingan que acababa de despertar. Pero a pesar de su valor es superada por Itachi con un uso de fuerza mínimo que parecería un insulto, cuando se disponía a matarla empezó a sentir las presencias de los Anbu

-Bien parece que nuestro encuentro termina aquí, pero antes Sasuke, Yumi. Hizo una pausa y demostró su Mangekyo Sharingan.- Tsukuyomi. Encerrando a ambos niños en su mundo imaginario, pero la diferencia es que a Yumi solo la estreso lo suficiente para desmayarla sin hacerla sufrir tanto, pero en cambio a Sasuke lo torturo con las imágenes una y otra vez hasta que cayó rendido. Una vez echo esto salio a toda velocidad de la casa Uchiha

**Otro lado de la aldea**

Un pequeño niño rubio caminaba tambaleándose por la aldea si percatarse por donde iba ya que estaba muy golpeado y desorientado dado que el zorro aun no curaba sus heridas. Mientras caminaba se percata de que estaba cerca del barrio Uchiha, mientras pasaba un par de Anbu con un tatuaje negro se le acercan

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí el niño zorro. Dijo el Anbu de Ne con una voz inexpresiva.

-Q-que q-quieren. Dijo el niño asustado e intimidado por ambos hombres.

-Danzou-sama se sentirá feliz de que le llevemos al niño zorro y los Sahringans. Acercándose al niño el cual ya estaba bastante asustado. Pero cuando iba a poner su mano sobre el infante su brazo sale volando

-!AHH¡. Grito el Anbu por el increíble dolor.

-Malnaci… no pudo terminar su amenaza ya que su cabeza salio volando por un corte de una kodachi. Cuando su compañero trato de huir una espada se le clavo en la garganta.

-Hola Naruto-Kun. Dijo un adolescente de unos 13 años azabache.

-Ho-hola Itachi-san. Dijo el pequeño un tanto nervioso.- ¿Que me harás? Dijo ya mas calmado

-Si me prometes no decir nada podrás vivir. Dijo Itachi

-¿Y para que? Dijo el niño muy desanimado.- ¿para que quiero vivir en un lugar que me odian por tener un demonio en mi interior? Dijo el niño muy triste elevando la voz.

-¿Como lo sabes? Pregunto Itachi genuinamente sorprendido, aunque no lo demostró.

-Por favor, me gritan zorro demonio, por tu culpa perdimos al Yondaime. Cualquiera con medio cerebro sabría que el único demonio zorro es el Kyubi y el Yondaime murió luchando contra el. Elevando su tono de voz.- Además ya me eh puesto en contacto con el un par de veces.

Muy bien con esa afirmación Itachi estaba totalmente sorprendido y por primera vez desde que se vieron lo demostró, seguidamente le dijo una frase que cambiaria para siempre el destino del mundo Ninja, quizás para bien o para mal.

-Ven conmigo. Dijo extendiéndole la mano mirándolo de forma seria

Aunque dudando al principio se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que perder, ya que en Konoha no lo querían, exceptuando al Sandaime quien le daba dinero para sobrevivir y lo visitaba de vez en cuando, pero Naruto le tenía cierto resentimiento ya que no lo ayudaba cuando le daban golpizas, aunque sabia que le mandaba Anbus para que lo cuidaran pero estos rara vez lo ayudaba incluso a veces se sumaban a la golpiza, solo recordó 3 Anbus que lo ayudaron, el primero uno con mascara de perro que cada vez que podía le hablaba con cierta familiaridad, luego una chica joven de unos 15 años con mascara de gato y cabello violeta y por ultimo Itachi que en secreto le enseñaba algunas técnicas.

-Acepto. Tomando la mano de Itachi. Pero antes de irse el joven desertor ve que uno de los Anbu cargaba un especie de de recipiente con un liquido, cuando se acerca y lo ve nota que tiene cuatro Sahringans en el, así que decide tomarlos para que no se desperdicien y usarlos en un futuro. Entonces se pusieron en marcha

**En una cueva**

Se ve a un hombre sentado sobre un majestuoso trono en el centro de lo que parecía una caverna, pero lo curioso de esta es que había fuego en casi todos lados y un río de lavaba que rodeaba el trono donde estaba sentado el hombre. Lo que también era extraño es que el trono tenía cráneos en la parte inferior y su diseño era un tanto gótico. El hombre era de cabello negro y vestía una capa negra que le llegaba hasta los talones, el color de su ropa era negro y a su lado había una guadaña y en su mano había una copa de vino, lo mas perturbador era que la copa era una calavera. Y a pesar que su rostro parecía rondar los 30, tenia una mirada fría y penetrante y lo mas extraño era que en su cabeza había dos cuernos. Así que dado sus características no era otro que el rey de el inframundo.

_El Shinigami _

-Vaya que interesante giro del destino, parece que la línea del tiempo se ha alterado. Dijo viendo los acontecimientos que rodeaban a Naruto e Itachi.- Pero me pregunto que habrá alterado la línea del tiempo de estos dos. Empezó a fijarse muy minuciosamente en lo que había sucedido con anterioridad a este suceso y comparándolo con otra línea de tiempo (la serie original) y se dio cuenta de que en un momento hubo un cambio drástico producido por una cosa insignificante.- Yumi Uchiha, ella nunca debió tener contacto con Naruto pero ¿por que habrá sido? Dijo volviendo a revisar la línea de tiempo y se dio cuenta que un día el joven rubio iba caminando y decidió tomar otro camino para llegar a su casa después de ir al puesto de ramen que frecuentaba, ese pequeño cambio provoco que se cruzara con la niña Uchiha que había salido a dar una vuelta y que ambos entablaran amistad por accidente.- Vaya será interesante ver como se desarrolla esto, ustedes que creen. Elevando un poco la voz.- Minato, Kushina. Luego seguidamente empezó a reír como un desquiciado.

_Las consecuencias del encuentro de esas dos jóvenes almas determinaran el destino de muchos o quizás todos los que vivan en el mundo humano_

…_.._

Bien gente vengo con una nueva historia de Naruto en la que altero bastante la línea temporal espero sus reviews 

Itachi significa comadreja


	2. Akatsuki

**Llegando Con ****Akatsuki**

A la mañana siguiente Itachi y Naruto se habían detenido en un bosque para descansar, a pesar de ser tan joven Naruto demostraba gran control de chackra gracias al entrenamiento secreto que le proporcionaba Itachi

-Itachi puedo preguntarte algo. Dijo el niño mirando a su acompañante

-Dime. Secamente

-¿A donde nos dirigimos? Pregúntole niño mirando al mayor

-Nos dirigimos a la base de Akatsuki. Dijo mirando al pequeño

-¿Y que pasara ahí? volvió a preguntar

-Nos uniremos a ellos y solicitare encargarme de tu entrenamiento. Hablo de forma seria mientras miraba al niño enfrente de él

-¿En serio? Dijo bastante emocionado ya que la persona más fuerte que conocía, después del Hokage, lo entrenaría.- ¿Y para que trajiste esos Sharingans?

-Quiero hacer una prueba. Mirando a Naruto.- Naruto estas dispuesto a implantarte el Sharingan. Mirándolo muy seriamente esperando la reacción del niño.

-Si, estoy dispuesto. Respondió luego de un momento.

-Bien, sigamos. Y empezaron a correr por el bosque a toda velocidad para llegar antes a su objetivo.

**En Konoha**

El Hokage estaba en su asiento escuchando el reporte de los Anbu, por lo que le decían el clan Uchiha ya no existía excepto por Sasuke y Yumi, además se había declarado a Uchiha Itachi como criminal de rango S. El viejo Hokage estaba en la sal de juntas con sus 2 consejeros y Danzou

-Bien parece que Itachi cumplió su misión. Hablo el viejo Hiruzen con vos cansada y un profundo sentido de pésame por el joven.- No quería llegar a esto

-Fue extremo pero necesario, no había mas salida. Dijo Homura.

-Pero ahora nuestra prioridad es asegurarnos de que ambos Sasuke y Yumi se mantengan a salvo, para que en un futuro podamos recrear el clan Uchiha. Dijo Koharu.- Es mas deberíamos empezar a pensar con quien juntar a cada uno

-Es cierto, creo que es obvio que Sasuke necesitara practicar la poligamia, seguro que Hiashi estaría dispuesto a prestar a sus hijas para esto y Yumi podría ser comprometida con Sasuke o algún noble, siendo la última mujer Uchiha podría ser muy importante. Dijo Homura, pero lo que no contaron fue

-¿Como pueden hablar así de la vida de 2 niños?, no son monedas de cambio ni herramientas para su uso personal. Dijo Sarutobi visiblemente indignado.-Acaban de pasar por una situación extremadamente traumática y ya quieren usarlos como sus herramientas, no pienso permitirlo. Dijo bastante decidido

-Recuerda que las decisiones deben someterse a voto. Dijo Danzou que se había mantenido callado hasta el momento.- Y además. Es interrumpido cuando un Anbu con mascara de perro entra en la sala

-Inu reportándose Hokage-sama. Dice el Anbu con mascara de perro

-Inu no deberías estar vigilando a Naruto, según se hoy era tu turno. Dijo el Hokage con curiosidad

-Si, pero resulta que Naruto a desaparecido lo eh buscado por toda la aldea y no hay rastro de el ni siquiera de su chackra.

-¡¿Qué, estas seguro?. Dijo el Hokage muy exaltado.

-Si, no hay rastro de el ni en las cercanías creo que es posible que se haya ido con Itachi o haya sido secuestrado. Dijo Inu un poco ansioso

-Kakashi prepara un grupo de búsqueda, quiero que lo traigas. Dijo el anciano bastante serio y preocupado

-No. Dijo Homura.- El chico Kyubi es un civil y entra dentro de nuestra jurisdicción y aquí el consejo civil es el que toma las decisiones tu no tienes jurisdicción aquí. Dirigiéndose a Sarutobi.- Nosotros decidiremos como procederemos así que por ahora la reunión esta terminada. Mientras se retiraban

- Hokage-sama. Dijo el Anbu

-Ellos tienen razón Naruto es un civil así que yo no tengo autoridad directa sobre el. Dijo con un fuerte aire de tristeza el Hokage

**Fuera de la sala**

-Vaya esto no podría ser mejor. Dijo Homura

-Es cierto ahora tenemos la escusa perfecta para capturar a ese mocoso y convertirlo en un arma. Dijo Koharu.- Ay es donde entras tu Danzou

-Enviare a mis Anbu para que lo traigan. Dijo el viejo.- Con el de nuestro lado podremos apoderarnos de esta aldea. Finalizando la charla.

**En otro lado**

Naruto e Itachi caminaban tranquilamente por un bosque ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que se pusieron y estaban cerca de su objetivo el cual debía estar a pocos kilómetros. Mientras llegaban empezaron a sentir extrañas presencias.

-Naruto. Alerto Itachi

-Si. Dijo el pequeño poniéndose alerta. Justo a tiempo para evitar un kunai que iba en su dirección.

-Vaya así que el chico Kyubi y el asesino Itachi. Dijo un Anbu del Ne con su distintivo tatuaje.- Formación. Y cerca de 25 Anbu se posicionaron listos para atacar a ambos viajeros.

Un grupo se lanzo rápidamente contra Itachi quien los mantenía a raya con algo de dificultad, después de todo eran la elite del Ne. Mientras el que parecía el capitán iba contra Naruto, haciendo posiciones de manos lanzo el primer Jutsu.- Katon: Shoidan (Estilo De Fuego: Bomba De Fuego) la cual le dio al pequeño en el pecho pero sin matarlo, luego recibió otro ataque.-Suiton: Mizu Basuto.- exhalando una gran cantidad de agua que le da de lleno al joven Kitsune

-Vamos demonio, demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer. Mientras se acercaba al chico con intención de llevárselo a Danzou

**-¿Quieres vivir? **Pregunto una voz tétrica desde su interior

_-¿Quien eres? _Pregunto el niño

**-Vamos niño no actúes así ya hemos hablado en el pasado. **Dijo la tétrica voz

_**-**__¿Kyubi? Pero dijiste que no volverías a hablar con un humano tan patético como yo_. Respondió el niño

**-Eh reconsiderado así que dime ¿quieres vivir****? **Volvió a preguntar el kitsune

_-Si quiero vivir para hacerme fuerte. _Hablo el niño

**-Entonces ven. De **repente el niño apareció enfrente de la jaula del Kyubi

_-A no, no te quitare el sello_**. **Dijo anticipándose a las ideas del zorro

**-No se que no lo harás pero solo rasga un poco el sello así podré pasarte una considerable cantidad de poder, así que hazlo**. Un poco indeciso elniño se acerco al sello y empezó a rasgarlo y de inmediato una cantidad considerable de chackra empezó a rodearlo**.- Buena decisión ahora demuestra tu poder como mi Contendor hazte merecedor de ese titulo como los que me portaron antes que tú, hazlo bien y te enseñare mis secretos.**

En el mundo real solo había transcurrido un segundo, pero de repente del cuerpo del niño empezó a salir un chackra gigantesco no como cuando el Kyubi ataco Konoha pero si bastante grande. Todos incluso los Anbu que estaban peleando con Itachi, incluyendo a este, voltearon a ver y de repente vieron que un manto rojo empezaba a rodear al niño mostrando 3 colas de chackra y sus uñas comenzaron a crecer, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sus "bigotes" se acentuaron mas. Tan absortos estaban viendo esos cambios que no se dieron cuenta cuando desapareció y reapareció tras el líder del escuadrón atravesándolo con su garra. Varios Anbu trataron de vengar a su taichou pero lo único que consiguieron fue caer en las garras de Naruto en modo Kyubi que gracias a este poder no tenia problemas librándose de sus atacantes con ágiles combos de puños, patadas y saltos. Luego de un momento todos los Anbu estaban muertos y los únicos en pie son Itachi y Naruto.

-Buena pelea. Dijo el mayor

-Lo hicimos bastante bien. Dijo el chico zorro y digo zorro por que bueno.

-Naruto de donde sacaste esa cola y orejas. Dijo Itachi notando el cambio en su pequeño acompañante

-¿A que te refieres? Luego fue a un lago para ver su reflejo y lo siguiente que se escucho fue AHHH.-Pero que me paso

-Tal vez fue un efecto secundario de liberar el poder del Kyubi a una edad tan corta, lo veremos mas adelante.

Una vez terminado ese asunto llegaron a lo que parecía un templo una vez entraron vieron a un especie de hombre jorobado bastante pequeño un hombre de pelo naranja lleno de pirsings y a su lado una mujer de pelo azul con una flor de origami, junto a ella un hombre de tez blanca y mirada de reptil, un hombre que su mascara le cubría la frente y por debajo de la nariz, un rubio con el flequillo cubriéndole un ojo y un sujeto con una Venus cazadora en la cabeza.

-Bienvenido Itachi te estábamos esperando. Dice el líder y luego se fija en el acompañante del usuario del Sharingan.- ¿Kyubi? Ganándose un cabeceo afirmativo del joven.- ¿Has venido a entregarte a nosotros?

-¿Que? Pregunto el niño un tanto alarmado

-Pain el a decidido unirse a Akatsuki, bajo mi supervisión. Dijo Itachi en forma fría

-Hm.…interesante, de acuerdo por ahora lo aceptaremos, veo que has estado en contacto con el Kyubi. Haciendo referencia a los ojos y la cola.- Bien de acuerdo. Hizo una pausa.- Orochimaru llévalos a sus habitaciones. Luego de eso se retira junto a Konan

Orochimaru guío a Itachi y Naruto por las escaleras del templo sin despegar sus ojos del joven, recordando las increíbles habilidades del Sharingan, entonces decide apoderarse del cuerpo de Itachi. Una de sus serpientes sale de su manga para capturar a Itachi pero antes de atraparlo su brazo-serpiente sale disparado

Y lo que mas lo sorprende es que el que le arranco el miembro fue el niño que lo miraba de una forma animal que lo hizo estremecerse.

-Ten cuidado Orochimaru porque yo no soy muy benevolente con la gente como tu y menos mi pequeño acompañante. Refiriéndose a Naruto. Luego de eso Orochimaru se fue dejándolos solos

-Y ahora que Itachi-san. Dijo el rubio mirando a el azabache

-Por ahora descansemos mañana seguiremos con nuestros asuntos.

En un cuarto oscuro se veían tres figuras, dos eran Pain y Konan y un sujeto con mascara en espiral sentado en una roca

-Parece que Itachi ah llegado acompañado por el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi. Dijo el sujeto con mascara.

-Deberíamos extraerle al demonio es una gran oportunidad. Hablo esta vez Pain

-Yie (no). Moviendo la cabeza levemente.- Por lo que he visto Naruto a comenzado a asimilar al Kyubi de una forma distinta a la que esperaban sus padres, no se que efecto pueda tener. Poniéndose en pose reflexiva.- Además le veo un enorme potencial para Akatsuki, fue capaz de cortarle la mano a Orochimaru. Parándose y viendo a sus compañeros.- Por ahora Naruto pertenecerá a Akatsuki.

-Como prefieras Madara. Dijo Pain mientras se retiraba, acompañado siempre por Konan

-_"Naruto-Kun siento que tu serás la llave para completar mi plan maestro". _Pensó Madara mientras desaparecía en un Jutsu espacio-temporal.

Mientras caminaban Konan y Pain discutían lo que acababa de pasar y sobre el nuevo miembro de Akatsuki

-Dime Nagato cual es tu opinión. Pregunta la chica con su tono serio

-No lo se, por ahora es solo un chiquillo, pero le veo un enorme potencial. Hablo el otro

-¿Ósea que será un miembro? Hablo la mujer

-Por ahora si. Terminando la conversación.

….

Segundo capi listo fans por ahora van a ser cortos pero mas adelante se van a alargar espero reviews ah y agradezco sus reviews


	3. El Entrenamiento

**Mi Nuevo Amanecer**

A la mañana siguiente estaban Naruto e Itachi en las afueras del templo, el mayor miraba al pequeño con rasgos zorrunos con una mirada que demostraba mucha seriedad. Itachi estaba con su capa de Akatsuki y Naruto estaba sin remera

-Bien Naruto-Kun, es hora de tu entrenamiento. De repente escondió algo tras de su mano.- ¿que hay detrás de mi mano? Generando una caída en el chico

-¡¿Eso es todo? Dijo visiblemente molesto, hubiera esperado un súper Jutsu destructor o algo.

-Escucha, tienes las características físicas de un animal. Haciendo referencia a sus uñas, cola y orejas.- quiero comprobar si también tienes sus características físicas y sensoriales. Así que usa tu olfato y ve que tengo en mis manos. Dándose por vencido el niño empezó a olfatear y se sorprendió al detectar el olor de una fruta tras su acompañante

-Llevas una manzana. Dijo el niño.

-Bien eso demuestra que tienes el olfato de un animal. Sigamos con tu oído. Poniéndose a ver en una dirección.- Dime que oyes hacia halla. Señalando hacia el bosque, el chico se concentro y luego de unos momentos respondió

-Una bandada de pájaros. Bastante sorprendido de su propia habilidad.

-Con esto comprobamos que tienes las habilidades de un animal. Hizo una pausa.- Bien como recordaras en nuestros encuentros anteriores yo te enseñe el Kage Bushin No Jutsu (Técnica Clones De Sombra). Asentimiento del pequeño kitsune.- Quiero que hagas 20 clones.

-Hai, Kage Bushin No Jutsu. Y aparecieron 20 Narutos, 21 contando al original.

-Bien, Kage Bushin No Jutsu. Y aparecieron 4 Itachis.- Bien que cada uno vaya con un Itachi distinto tu Naruto. Señalando al original.- vienes conmigo. Y se fueron.

**Con el primer grupo de Narutos **

-Escuchen yo me dedicare a su entrenamiento en Taijutsu, dado que han obtenido cualidades animales el entrenamiento constara en aprovechar dichas capacidades ¿Comprenden? Dijo Itachi con voz de mando digna de un ex-capitán Anbu

-Hai. Por parte de los Narutos

**Con el segundo grupo de Narutos**

-Bien, en este grupo nos dedicaremos específicamente al control de chackra. Volvió a hablar uno de los clones. Y el que se queje lo are desaparecer. Viendo las caras de los clones

**Con el tercer grupo de Narutos**

-Bien yo les enseñare sobre el genjutsu. Haciendo una pausa e inhalando- Pero no les ensañare trucos baratos, les enseñare a como penetrar en la mente humana con simples palabras o a destruir la mente del guerrero mas experimentado usando solo su propia mente. Hablo, en tono filosófico y de mando

-Hai. Dijeron los clones totalmente embobados

-Ven lo fácil que es. Haciendo confundir a los clones (a ver si ustedes descubren porque dice eso)

**Con el cuarto grupo de Narutos**

-Bien yo les enseñare acerca de ninjutsu dado su gran cantidad de chackra podré enseñarles Jutsus no tan avanzados pero tampoco de academia. Dijo el 4 clon

-Ah no es justo nosotros queremos aprender. Dijeron con tono de desgano

-Cuando mejoren su control de chackra les enseñare técnicas cada vez mas complicadas ¿entendido? Con un tono que no dejaba lugar a replicas

-Si Itachi-san. Dijeron los clones al unísono

**Con los Originales**

Ambos estaban sentados en un pequeño muelle viendo hacia el horizonte, no hablaban de nada pero se notaba que estaban bastante cómodos con el ambiente a su alrededor, hasta que el rubio rompe el silencio

-Dime Itachi-san. Llamando la atención de este.- Para que me travistes aquí

-Es bueno pensar y tomarse el tiempo para relajarse antes de una batalla.

-Que vamos a pelear con alguien. Dijo el chico con cara de duda

-Y enseñarte algo de cultura. Dijo esto con un leve casi mínimo tono de broma.

-¿Que? Pregunto el chico confundido

-Dime Naruto conoces la historia del Ninjutsu

- Si, podrán casi no enseñarme nada pero conozco la leyenda de cómo Rikudo-Sennin vencio al Juubi. Dijo el pequeño Naruto

-Bien. Tomando aire.- Algo es algo ¿Qué más sabes?

-Bueno solo se que Rikudo-Sennin tuvo 2 hijos. Dijo el pequeño

-Vaya si que eres listo. Tomando otra bocanada de aire.- Bien solo tengo que completar un poco, el hijo mayor del gran sabio es el antepasado de todos los doujutsus quien a su vez tuvo 2 hijos un niño y una niña ambos heredaron un ojo que no era tan poderoso como el de su padre y abuelo pero era bastante poderoso, dado que su sangre comenzó a diluirse a gran velocidad. Tomando más aire.- Bien su historia continuo y su ojo diluyéndose formando el Byakugan y con eso al Clan Hyuga, hasta que una mujer del famoso clan se enamoro de un Tengu llamado Soojob, al cual le dio un hijo al que llamaron Uchiha que significaba abanico y su nombre era Madara mi ancestro, luego esa mujer le dio un segundo hijo al que llamaron Izuna. Pasaron los años y ambos desarrollaron el doujutsu de mi clan el Sharingan. Tomando aire por cuarta vez.- Luego lo evolucionaron aun más obteniendo el Mangekyo Sharingan. Haciendo una pausa.- Ellos sabían que su padre pretendía tomar sus cuerpos así que ambos unieron fuerzas y lo enfrentaron. Madara decidió pedirle ayuda a un demonio ¿Te imaginas cual? Tanteando a su joven alumno. Naruto no tenia idea de cómo debería conocer al demonio que uso Madara pero pensando un poco algo hizo clic en su cabeza

-El Kyubi.

-Correcto. Bien continuando con la historia ambos enfrentaron ambos enfrentaron y vencieron a su padre, luego ambos fundaron su propio clan el Clan Uchiha, con Madara como líder. Al principio solo eran ninjas reclutados por ambos hermanos, mas adelante los hijos de ambos heredaron el Sharingan, pero mas adelante conocieron al clan Senju con el cual tenían constantes peleas. Pero luego decidieron unir fuerzas y formar Konoha. Haciendo otra pausa.- Madara siempre se opuso a esto, pero ninguno en su clan lo ayudo, incluso lo habían acusado de haber asesinado a su hermano. Viendo la cara de confusión de su pupilo.- El uso del Mangekyo Sharingan produce ceguera y la única forma de evitarlo es tomar otro Mangekyo Sharingan. Descansando un poco su garganta.- Bien finalmente al no tener el apoyo se fue de la aldea, pero regreso años después y desafío a Hashirama con la ayuda del Kyubi pero fue derrotado y Konoha obtuvo al Kyubi. Dejando aun lado su explicación notando que su protegido tenia una pregunta

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo o algo?

-A eso voy. Bien continuando los de Konoha no podían controlar al Kyubi. Así que buscaron la ayuda de una aldea con un chackra especial y que tenia buena relaciones con la aldea, esa aldea era Uzushiogakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta Del Remolino) esa aldea ya no existe. Tomando un respiro.- Ay residía un clan muy especial con la capacidad de dominar al Kyubi y tenían una habilidad natural en los sellos

-Y a donde quieres llegar. Empezando a sentirse extraño

-El nombre de ese clan era el Clan Uzumaki, el clan de inmortal. Terminando el relato viendo la reacción del ultimo Uzumaki

-¿Entonces yo soy el ultimo Uzumaki? Pregunto cohibido el chico

-Eso no lo se, cuando seas mayor podrás ir a investigar tus orígenes pero eso será cuando yo diga que estas listo ¿Entendido? El pequeño asiente

-Vaya, vaya que interesante historia. Dice una silueta que aparece de las sombras

-¿Y tu eres? Pregunto Itachi restándole importancia.

-Hoshigaki Kisame, me encargaron ser tu compañero. Dice con una sonrisa.- y tu gaki

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki Hoshigaki-san. Dice el chico haciendo una reverencia

-OH que chico tan respetuoso, pero no te preocupes las formalidades no son necesarias puedes llamarme Kisame. Dice con un tono medio burlón.

-Bien que se te ofrece Kisame. Hablo Itachi

-Solo quería conocer a mi nuevo compañero. Mientras mantenía su sonrisa

-Ya enserio para que vienes.

-Venia a ver que tan peligroso es el legendario Itachi Uchiha el que asesino a todo su clan, eres un hombre bastante terrible ¿no?

-Bien sabes algo de mi, que me dices tu ¿te consideras terrible? Hablo Itachi de forma seria

-Bien, yo asesine a todo mi equipo y a mi predecesor como espadachín de la niebla. Poniendo su espada en el hombro de Itachi.-Así que ten cuidado de mi. Con una mirada sádica.

-Tu igual. Apareciendo tras Kisame. Pero tú no eres un hombre terrible. Dijo en forma calmada y seria

-¿Y que te hace pensar eso? Le dijo desafiantemente

-Solo cuando vamos a morir sabemos que tipo de persona somos. Dejando pensativos a Naruto y Kisame.- Vámonos Naruto. Llamando la atención del susodicho

-Hai Itachi-san. Dijo el chico tratando de alcanzarlo

-_"Vaya Itachi-san eres interesante, será divertido"._ Pensó el hombre tiburón

-Dime a donde vamos Itachi-san. Dijo el rubio Kitsune

-Te acuerdas de que te pregunte si estabas dispuesto a instalarte el Sharingan. Asentimiento de Naruto.-Bien es hora de que lo hagamos esta todo listo solo faltas tú. Dijo Itachi mientras seguía caminando

Una ves llegaron a la "sala de operaciones" vieron una camilla y al sujeto con la Venus cazadora en la cabeza y de dos colores la misma

-Bienvenidos, Naruto-Kun, Itachi-san. Todo esta listo para proceder. Dijo la parte blanca-** Te ves sabroso niño.** Se escucho una voz

-¿Que fue eso? Dijo el chico asustado

-Por favor ignórenlo, soy un profesional altamente capacitado así que dejen todo en mis manos. Dijo la parte blanca nuevamente. Provocando que Naruto mirara a Itachi y este asintiera.-Bien recuéstate. Dijo señalando la cama

La operación no había tenido grandes contratiempos hasta que la maquina empezó a marcar que Naruto empezaba a tener dificultades

-¿Que sucede? Dijo Itachi alterado

-Parece que su cuerpo rechaza el Sharingan. Dijo la parte blanca.-** No es el chico, es el Kyubi parase que su odio por los Uchiha es realmente grande**

-¿Y que pasara? Dijo mas alterado

-No lo se, la operación esta completa lo que resta es esperar

**En la mente de Naruto**

**-!Mocoso como te atreves a implantarte la sangre de los asquerosos Uchiha¡ **Dijo el Kitsune visiblemente indignado

**-**¿Que tiene de malo?**. **Dijo el chico de forma inocente

**-Es hora de completar la historia de Itachi-san. **Hablando con respeto cosa que sorprendió al rubio**.-Yo respeto a Itachi porque tiene un fuerte sentido del honor. Bien cuando ataque Konoha hace tantos años no lo hice por voluntad sino que Madara me estaba controlando. **Dijo el kitsune con furia

**-**Pero según Itachi-san tu tenias un Jinchuuriki en ese tiempo, ¿como fue que Madara obtuvo control sobre ti? Preunto el chibi-kitsune

-**Mi Jinchuuriki en esos momentos estaba débil y Madara pudo extraerme de su cuerpo y controlarme con su Sharingan**. Finalizando su explicación

**-**Pero ¿quien era tu Jinchuuriki? Pregunto el chico

**-Aunque me gustaría verte sufrir no puedo decírtelo eso un pacto que tengo con ella. **Terminando la explicación de una forma calmada (raro).-**Volviendo al tema como osaste implantarte el Sharingan. Recuperando su furia**

-Y si lo convertimos en un nuevo Doujutsu. Era una interesante opción hasta el Zorro lo pensaba.

**-De acuerdo pero para hacerlo debemos bombardear los ojos de chackra y lograr llevar sangre hasta ellos para convertirlos en nuestros propios ojos. **Después de una explicación breve empezaron con elproceso

**En la sala de operación**

-Bien parece que todo se esta estabilizando. Dijo Zetsu blanco viendo que Naruto dejaba de convulsionar y sus signos se estabilizaban.

-Extraño. Dijo Itachi no terminando de convencerse

**3 Días después **

Se ve a nuestro peli-rubio acostado en una cama con los ojos vendados. Ya había pasado casi media semana desde la operación y no recuperaba el conocimiento. En la habitación también había una mujer peli azul vigilando el estado del niño. Unos momentos después empezó a despertar

-Um…donde…donde estoy. Pregunto el chico incorporándose cuando iba a sacarse la venda una mano lo detiene delicadamente

-No. Dijo con voz seria.- Tus ojos necesitan recuperarse un poco mas, Zetsu dice que para hoy en la noche podrás quitártelas. Finalizando la explicación

-Gracias etto.

-Konan, mi nombre es Konan, soy la compañera de Pain puede que me hallas visto cuando llegaste. Dijo la mujer

-Lo siento Konan-sama. Dado que él sabía que Pain era el líder.

-Solo Konan no me gustan los títulos. Dijo la mujer en tono frío pero un poco más amable

-Gracias por haberse ocupado de mí. Dijo el chico en tono respetuoso

-Descuida en Akatsuki aunque no lo creas nos cubrimos las espaldas. Dijo la mujer

-Bueno es que pensé dado que los demás son criminales que no había grandes códigos. Dijo el chico en tono de disculpa.

-Te informo que si los tenemos sino te hubiéramos asesinado apenas llegaste. Dijo la mujer retomando su tono frío

-¿Por ser un Jinchuuriki? Dijo el chico desanimado

-Si, pero no por las razones que crees. Dijo la mujer viendo el semblante triste del pequeño

-¿A que te refieres? Pregunto dudoso

-Veras….. y le explico todo el plan de Akatsuki.-Entiendes

-Si pero como se que no me traicionaran para obtener al Kyubi. Mirándola de forma desconfiada

-Porque en si no queremos al Biju solo su poder, porque tener el alma de un Biju lo haría mas difícil de controlar. Terminando la última explicación.

-Gracias por la explicación Konan-Chan. Dijo el chico sonriendo

-¿Konan-Chan? Recordando a las únicas 3 personas que la llamaron así

-SI no te gusta. Dijo el chico

-No descuida no hay problema. Dijo negando con la cabeza. Y se retiro pero mientras se iba hizo un cometario.- Lindas orejitas, te queda el blanco. Haciendo sonrojar al chico

Ya entrada la noche Itachi fue a ver a Naruto, acompañado de Zetsu le quitaron las vendas

-Bien Naruto-Kun comprobemos si la operación fue un éxito. Dijo Zetsu.-Concentra Chackra en tus ojos.

Una vez dicho esto el joven rubio empezó a mandar gran cantidad de Chackra a sus ojos y luego de unos instantes estos empezaron a sangrar y cuando los abrió sorprendió a ambos Akatsuki en la sala.

-¿Que es eso? Pregunto Itachi dado que sus ojos no eran como los del Sharingan, sino que su pupila era azul, su cornea era un pentagrama rojo y su iris de color negro.

-Te gusta yo lo llamo Jagan (Ojo Maligno)

….

Otro capi listo bien espero que les guste


	4. Mirando Hacia El Futuro

**Hola- Habla un bijuu/Invocación**

_Hola- Naruto en su mente_

_"Hola"-Pensamiento_

Hola-Charla Normal 

**Mirando Hacia El Futuro**

A la mañana siguiente Naruto e Itachi se levantaron temprano para continuar con el entrenamiento del chico, ya que ayer a la noche Naruto desintegro a los clones luego de mostrarles el Jagan a Zetsu e Itachi. Esa mañana Naruto traía una camisa lisa negra un pantalón del mismo color y unas sandalias ninjas de dicho color.

-Bien Naruto hoy tendremos el mismo entrenamiento que ayer. Seguidamente ambos hicieron el mismo procedimiento que el día anterior.- Bien ahora quiero que actives tus ojos. Acto seguido Naruto mostró su Jagan.

-¿Y ahora que? Dijo el chico un poco impaciente

-Mira los sellos y la técnica que voy a realizar. Hizo sellos de una técnica muy común.- Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu (Estilo De Fuego: Bola De Fuego). Luego volteo a Naruto que lo miraba con mucha atención.- Ahora tu

Seguidamente Naruto hizo los sellos correspondientes y exhalo una gran bola de fuego. Luego volteo a ver a Itachi que tenia una mirada que demostraba satisfacción

-Bien. Hizo una pausa.- Haz 200 clones. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Que estas loco? Dijo bastante sorprendido

-No, si haces esto tu entrenamiento será aun más rápido. Dice nuevamente

-Esta bien, lo intentare. Y hace los sellos y dice.-Taju Kage Bushin No Jutsu. Y aparecen los 200 Narutos

-Bien. Sellos.- Kage Bushin No Jutsu. Y aparecen 4 Itachis y cada uno se lleva a 50 Narutos.

-Y nosotros que haremos. Le pregunta Naruto a Itachi.

-Lee esto. Dice el adolescente, pasándole un libro

-Esta bien. De repente agarra el libro y pasa las paginas a gran velocidad.- Listo. Dice el niño de forma inocente y le devuelve el libro a Itachi.

-En serio léelo. Dice Itachi con voz seria.

-Pero ya lo leí. Dice el niño haciendo un puchero

-Dime de que trata. Todavía escéptico

-Tácticas de combate básicas. Por ejemplo las emboscadas son útiles cuando el enemigo esta confiado o en territorio desconocido y tus tropas a pesar de ser pocas pueden cubrir bastante terreno. Dice como si fuera extremadamente obvio

-¿Pero como lo hiciste? Dice muy sorprendido

-El Jagan permite que mis nervios ópticos y sistema nervioso sean mas rápidos a la hora de procesar información. Explicando como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-¿Pero como lo sabes apenas lo despertases ayer? Hablando desconfiadamente

-Es que este ojo lo diseñe yo con ayuda del Kyubi así que mas o menos tengo idea de algunas de mis habilidades, otras las desconozco. Ya un poco incomodo de tanta desconfianza

-_" Este chico no deja de sorprenderme, es una caja de sorpresas viviente, esto será muy interesante"_. Pensó con una minúscula sonrisa

**Konoha: Cuartel General Del Ne**

-Danzo-sama no hemos tenido noticias del equipo que mandamos a por el chico Kyubi. Dice una Anbu de aparentes 8 años

**-**Mmm...… parece que es niño no es tan debil eso que mandamos 25 Anbus de nivel alto, estoy seguro que Itachi no hubiera podido solo sin evitar que raptaran al niño. Se pone en pose pensativa.- Washi. La niña se incorpora.- tu misión es rastrear a Uzumaki y vigílalo, en caso de que te descubra haste pasar por huérfana y pide unirte a el. Hizo una pausa.-Y quítate la mascara. Acto seguido la niña se quito la mascara revelando un rostro de niña inocente y unos ojos verde esmeralda y un hermoso cabello negro que caía como cascada hasta la cintura de esta.

-Entiendo Danzo-sama. Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.- ¿Donde debería comenzar? Pregunta la niña

-Ve al último lugar donde teníamos confirmada su posición. Ah por cierto tu nombre clave será Hanako. Terminando la explicación y retirándose

-Hai Danzo-sama. También se retiro

**Locación Desconocida: Cuartel Temporal De Akatsuki**

-¿Muy bien, y que otras habilidades tiene el Jagan? Pregunto Itachi 

-Bueno, puedo percibir si hay un bijuu cerca, el aumento de mis capacidades visuales, copiar técnicas como el Sharingan, también puedo ver el sistema circulatorio de chackra y por ahora no se mas. Dijo terminando su explicación

-Bien por ahora eso hará nuestro entrenamiento más rápido. Hizo una pausa.- Haz que todos tus clones activen el Jagan. Asentimiento del chico zorro. Este empieza a concentrarse un poco y luego de unos segundos se relaja.

-Listo Itachi-san. Dijo el chico algo cansado

-Bien es hora de comer. Y se empezó a retirar, pero cuando Naruto lo intento seguir, el mayor le lanzo un kunai a los pies.- Quiero que cazes tu comida

-Pe-Pero. No pudo argumentar ya que Itachi lo detuvo

-Si no atrapas algo en 10 minutos no comerás hasta dentro de cuatro días.

-Es broma ¿no? Dice Naruto esperando que sea un chiste, pero la única respuesta que tuvo fue a Itachi yéndose caminando

**-Jajá jajá ese tipo si que me simpatiza. **Dijo el súper desarrollado Kitsune desde la mente del niño

**-**_OH cállate zorro hiper-desarrollado, ahora tengo que ir a buscar comida_**. Dijo el chico desanimado **

**-¿Y? no será tan difícil, dado que ahora tienes sentidos animales. Dijo el zorro aburrido**

**-**_El problema es que no se como se comporta un animal_**. Dijo el chico igual de enojado, provocando que el zorro suspirara **

**-Escucha. **Ganándose la atención del niño**.- Cierra tus ojos, concéntrate en lo que te rodea y deja que tu instinto te guíe hasta tu presa. **Acto seguido el joven hace caso a las indicaciones de su inquilino y empieza a relajarse. Unos instantes después tenía un conejo en su mano

**-**_Pero ¿Cómo hice eso?_Pregunto el chico confundido

**-Con las habilidades de un animal, baka. **Dijo el zorro**.**

_-Oye a quien le dices_**. **Pero de un segundo a otro se detiene con su reclamo, ya que un kunai venia en su dirección, el cual fue desviado por el movimiento de su cola

**-Atento cachorro. **Dijo el zorro desde su interior

Desde las sombras salio un hombre jorobado y un pelirrubio de la misma edad que Itachi, el jorobado traía cara de pocos amigos, mientras que el otro tenia una sonrisa burlona

-Así que este es el aprendiz de Itachi Hm. Dijo el rubio burlón

- Y tú quien eres chica. Dice el rubio en tono amenazante mientras agita su cola

-! SOY HOMBRE MALDITO MOCOSO ¡.Dijo visiblemente enfadado el rubio mayor.

-Calmate Deidara. Dijo con voz profunda y grave.- No molestes al novato, total no vale el esfuerzo

-Como que no, nadie me insulta y se queda impune. Dijo el rubio nuevamente

-Eres muy impulsivo Deidara. Dijo esta vez Sasori

-Pero a ti no te han insultado Sasori No Danna.

-Pero igual, además no tengo paciencia para discutir contigo. Dijo el marionetista

Naruto veía esta conversación con un tic en el ojo ¿se suponía que ellos son los criminales mas buscados del mundo shinobi?

-Disculpen. Llamando la atención de ambos.- ¿Me iban a decir algo?

-Ah si. Dijo el terrorista metiendo sus manos en unas bolsas en cada uno de los lados de su cinturón y sacando unas aves de arcilla que lanzo en contra del rubio. Cuando la primera estuvo cerca hizo la posición del carnero y grito.-Katsu. Y la primera figura exploto

-Maldición. Dijo mientras trataba de esquivar las demás aves, con su doujutsu ayudándolo. Cuando una estaba a punto de darle, una extraña visión pasó por su cabeza a gran velocidad mostrando una técnica que podría salvarlo.- Jigen Shinku (Vacío Dimensional). Y un vórtice absorbió el ave que iba a atacarlo, luego enfoco su vista en las demás aves, las cuales tuvieron el mismo destino.- Y que te pareció es escultor de cuarta. Dijo el chico jadeando

-Así bien veamos que haces contra el C2. Pero antes de que siguieran con su pelea

-Disculpen lamento interrumpir esto. Dijo Zetsu saliendo de la tierra con una gotita en la cabeza, ya que las aves de Deidara tenían rodeado a Naruto y este tenía un kunai en el cuello del rubio mayor.- El Lider nos solicita para hacernos un informe.

-Dejaremos esto para otro momento Naruto-Kun. Dijo con una sonrisa desafiante

-Lo mismo digo Deidara-San. Con una sonrisa similar

-Andando Deidara, a un placer conocerte Naruto. Dijo el jorobado

-Igualmente Sasori-Sempai. Dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia

Una vez todos en la sala de reuniones de Akatsuki el primero en hablar fue el líder, pero lo que ninguno noto es la ausencia de Orochimaru

-Vengo a comunicar que la próxima semana abandonaremos esta base y empezaremos a obtener información sobre los Jinchuurikis.

-Hai. Dijeron todos los miembros

-Disculpe Lider, pero donde esta Orochimaru. Dijo el Sasori

-Bien ese el segundo tema es la deserción de Orochimaru el que lo vea debe eliminarlo. Dijo Pain.- Con esto termina la reunión pueden retirarse

Una vez fuera Naruto e Itachi volvieron al muelle.

-¿Y que haremos el resto de la semana? Pregunto el zorro albino

-Desharás 10 clones de cada grupo todos los días, además de hacer acondicionamiento físico, además de leer libros sobre distintos temas. Dijo el mayor

-Hai Itachi-san. Y ambos se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos

Y así paso la semana Naruto había echo lo que le dijo Itachi y varias veces estuvo al borde de la inconciencia, pero gracias a lo que le había dicho Itachi su nivel había aumentado de forma bastante drástica llegando a casi Chunin de elite, también había descubierto 3 técnicas mas de su Doujutsu, una era Eien No Hinan (Condena Eterna) era un Genjutsu similar al Tsukuyomi, la segunda el Yokan (Premonicion) esta técnica le permitía preveer los próximos 10 segundos de una batalla y la ultima era Bijon Chijo (Visión Terrenal) esta técnica le permitía ver el pasado de una zona o persona.

Mientras caminaba por el bosque sintió una presencia, así que agudizando su oído y olfato y pudo detectar una presencia, así que saco un kunai listo para la pelea, no activo su Doujutsu, a pesar de ser su carta del triunfo, dado que Itachi le había dicho que tu arma secreta no la debes revelar a la primera para mantener a tu enemigo a la expectativa.

-¿Quien es? Vamos aparece. Dijo en tono hostil con kunai en mano, pero de repente ve salir a una niña bastante bonita con un kimono rosa pálido, con flores rojas bordadas y su pelo atado en una coleta

-Hola, dime te moleste. Dijo la niña en forma muy tímida

-No pero dime ¿quien eres? Dijo mirándola en forma analítica

-Disculpa, soy Hanako me estaba dirigiendo al templo que hay en la colina. Dijo igual de tímida y bajando la cabeza

-¿Y para que querias ir al templo? Mirándola con un semblante más relajado

-Esperaba que ahí hubiera monjes que pudieran ayudarme, dado que soy huérfana. Dijo la niña con tristeza actuada

-Esta bien puedes venir conmigo. Dijo Naruto dándole una gran sonrisa.

-Arigato. Dijo con una sonrisa falsa y alegría fingida

Mientras caminaban hablaban de cualquier cosa, la pequeña Anbu inventaba todo lo que decía, pero lo decía de tal forma que pareciera cierto a cualquiera.

-Bueno y dime puedo hacerte otra pregunta. Dijo el chico kitsune

-Claro Kitsune-Chan. Dijo la niña

-¿Kitsune-Chan? Pregunto confundido

-Es que con las orejas y cola pareces un lindo zorrito. Dijo con otra dulce sonrisa fingida

-Bueno puedo preguntarte lo que te iba a preguntar. La chica asintió.- ¿Para que división Anbu trabajas? Hablo con vos seria

-¿Qué es Anbu? Dijo la chica haciéndose la desentendida

-Por favor no mientas. Revelando su Doujutsu.- Con mi técnica soy capaz de ver partes de tu pasado y se que trabajas para Danzo.

-Así que lo sabes ¿eh? Haciendo aparecer una daga.- Danzo-sama te quiere en las filas de la Raíz por las buenas. Poniéndose en posición.- O las malas. Cuando se lanzaba cometió el error de verlo a los ojos entonces

-Eien No Hinan (Condena Eterna) entonces la chica quedo atrapada en un Genjutsu, donde se veía a ella misma parada en un pedestal con todas sus extremidades atadas con cadenas.- Ahora dime ¿por que obedeces a Danzo?

-Porque es mi señor, si el no vive nada tiene sentido. Dice la niña con furia

-_"¿Que les ah echo Danzo a las personas que lo sirven?". Se _pregúntole chico al escuchar la respuesta de la niña

-**El quiebra su voluntad y destruye sus emociones para convertirlos en simples herramientas. **Dice el Kyubi desde el interior de Naruto**.-Usa el Genjutsu para destrabar sus recuerdos y que pueda razonar por si misma **

_-Bien, lo are._ Invocando chackra.- Es hora de que despiertes de lo que te hizo ese desgraciado.- Toreransu (Apertura Mental). Una vez dicho esto en el mundo real el cuerpo de la niña cayó al suelo y empezó a convulsionar mientras gritaba. Luego de unos minutos se detuvo y la niña empezó a llorar, viendo esto Naruto la cubre con su capa. Luego de un rato la niña se calma.- Lo siento se lo que hice muy drástico pero. No puede seguir hablando ya que la chica lo detiene

-Lo se, fue muy drástico pero me di cuenta el tipo de monstruo que es ese tuerto hijo de perra es la mas grande de las escorias. Dice con furia pero se vuelve a entrecortar.-Pe…pero…no se que hacer….el tiene un ejercito de Anbus protegiéndolo. Pero antes de que llorara Naruto le extiende la mano

-Puedes venir conmigo si quieres, tengo un gran maestro que nos podría enseñar a ambos. Dijo el chico con una sonrisa grande. La niña al principio dudo, pero viendo la sonrisa y la determinación del chico.

-Acepto. Tomando su mano y ambos fueron a la base de Akatsuki.

Una vez llegaron Naruto fue a hablar con Itachi, ya que los demás se habían ido, lo encontró en el muelle como de costumbre acompañado de Kisame

-Naruto alístate, nos vamos en una hora. Volteándose a ver a su pupilo y notando ala niña que va con el.- Y la niña ¿Quién es?

-Yo soy….bueno. La niña no sabia que decir

-Ella es Hanako ¿Podría viajar con nosotros? Y si pudieras entrenarla. Dijo el chico con tono respetuoso

-¿Por que debería Naruto? Dice el Uchiha

-Yo soy la sirvienta de Naruto-sama y si quiero acompañarlo debo hacerme fuerte. Dijo la chica en tono respetuoso

-¿Y desde cuando eres su sirvienta? Pregunto Kisame

-Naruto-sama me rescato recientemente y dado que no tengo forma de pagarle decidí viajar con el. Esta explicación alcanzo para convencer a Kisame pero Itachi lo medito por un momento hasta que acepto, diciendo que el y Kisame la entrenarían

Una hora después los cuatro viajeros estaban listos

-Bien, nos vamos. Hizo una pausa.- Naruto entrenaras conmigo durante 2 años y medio si no logras mis expectativas me encargare de que sellen al Kyubi. Dijo con voz espeluznante

-Hai Itachi-san. Dijo el chico muy decidido

….

Bien otro capi listo bien los capis se van a detenr por un tiempo pero cuando mucho vuelven en dos semanas junto con Naruto el espiritu shinobi


End file.
